Electronic trading is generally based on a host exchange, one or more computer networks, and client devices. Subscribing traders are connected to an exchange's electronic trading platform by way of communication links and through an application program interface to facilitate real-time electronic messaging between themselves and the exchanges. The electronic trading platform includes at least one electronic market, which is at the center of the trading system and handles the matching of bids and offers placed by the traders for that market. The electronic messaging includes market information that is distributed from the electronic market to the traders via an electronic data feed. Once the traders receive the market information, it may be displayed to them on their trading screens. Upon viewing the information, traders can take certain actions including the actions of sending buy or sell orders to the electronic market, adjusting existing orders, deleting orders, or otherwise managing orders. Traders may also use software tools on their client devices to automate these and additional actions.
Although the types of market information published by an electronic exchange may differ from market to market, there are generally some standard pieces of information. Market information may include data that represents just the inside market. The inside market is the lowest available ask price (best ask) and the highest available bid price (best bid) in the market for a particular tradeable object at a particular point in time. Market information may also include market depth. Market depth refers to quantities available at the inside market and may also refer to quantities available at other prices away from the inside market. The quantity available at a given price level is usually provided by the exchange in aggregate sums. In other words, an exchange usually provides the total buy quantity and the total sell quantity available in the market at a particular price level in its data feed. In addition to providing order book information, such as price and quantity information, electronic exchanges can offer other types of market information such as the open price, settlement price, net change, volume, last traded price, the last traded quantity, and order fill information.
The extent of market depth available for a trader usually depends on the exchange. For instance, some exchanges provide market depth for all (or most) price levels, and others may provide no market depth at all. Electronic exchanges may also limit the market depth offered as market information can become intensive for network and client devices to process. For instance, an electronic market might offer only five levels of market depth, which includes the quantities available at the current top five buy prices and the quantities available at the current top five sell prices.
To profit in electronic markets, market participants must be able to assimilate large amounts of data to recognize market trends and to view current market conditions. Traders often use charts to analyze and predict market movements. Many traders enter trade orders to buy or sell a tradeable object via a chart. There are existing order entry systems that allow a trader to select a desired price level for a trade order on the chart. However, the existing chart order entry methods suffer from accuracy problems as one pixel on the chart may represent a single or multiple price levels, accurately selecting a desired price level may be impossible due to the human error and limitations of currently available user input devices. Thus, it is desirable to provide a fast and more accurate order entry on a chart.